bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cang Du
Cang Du (蒼都 (ツァン·トゥ), Tsan Tu) ist ein Quincy und Mitglied des Wandenreich und dessen Sternritter. Seine Bezeichnung ist Sternritter "I" - "The Iron" (鋼鉄 (ジ・アイアン), Kōtetsu (Ji Aian), japanisch für "Stahl").Bleach Manga; Kapitel 552, Seite 5 Aussehen Cang ist ein recht schlanker Mann, dessen Augen immer etwas zugekniffen sind. Er hat kurzes, dunkles Haar welches ihm aber zwischen den Augen ins Gesicht hängt. Auf der linken Seite seines Mundes, hat Cang eine kleine, vertikalverläufende Narbe. Seine Kleidung is tdie typische Uniform der Sternritter, er trägt einen Kaputzenmantel, einen oberschenkellangen Trench Coat und fingerlose Handschuhe. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 505, Seite 8 Persönlichkeit Cang ist ein sehr stoistischer Carakter. Als Yhwach verkündete, dass Uryū Ishida ins Wandenreich aufnimmt und ihn sogar zu seinem Nachfolger ernennt, ist Cangs Reaktion eher verhalten im Gegensatz zu denen der anderen Sternritter, die sich alle sehr darüber aufregten. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 543, Seite 8 Cang hat die Einstellung, dass Dinge die zusammen existieren während die leben auch gemeinsam sterben sollen, mit diesen Grunsatz zieht er auch in den Kampf. Heißt, wenn sich zwei Gegner gemeinsam gegen Cang stellen, so wird Cang um jeden Preis versuchen beide Gegner gemeinsam zu töten. .Bleach Manga; Kapitel 552, Seite 8 Weiterhin glaubt er auch nicht an Pantheismus und meint, dass ein Bankai keinen eigenen Willen oder Verstand hat. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 553, Seite 14-15 Handlung The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Auf Befehl von Yhwach. sollen Cang und die anderen Sternritter sich am Gate of the Sun versammeln, bevor sie dann gemeinsam in das Seireitei einfallen, um die Soul Society zu vernichten. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 490, Seiten 1-3 Als die Sternritter dann eintreffen, schafen sie Säulen aus blauen Flammen, um so den Krieg gegen die Shinigami zu eröffnen. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 494, Seiten 5-6 Cang trift auf den Taichō der 10. Kompanie Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Als im Kampf Hitsugaya sein Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, aktiviert, benutzt Cang sein Medallion und stiehlt so dessen Bankai. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 497, Seite 1 Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes setzt Cang das Bankai gegen seinen einstigen Besitzer ein. Als der Generalkommandant Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sein Bankai einsetzt um so Yhwach im Kampf zu vernichten, verdampft alles Wasser in der Soul Society, so auch das Eis welches Cang mit dem gestohlenem Bankai einsetzte. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 507, Seite 6 Als dann Ichigo Kurosaki zur rettung der Soul Society erscheint, ist Cang überrascht, dass sein eigenes Reiatsu plötzlich verschwindet. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 512, Seite 7 Beim zweiten Einfall des Wandenreich in der Soul Society, platz Cang mitten in dem Kampf von Bazz-B und Hitsugaya, um´nd meint zu Bazz-B, dass nur derjenige der das Bankai des Taichō gestohlen hat, den selbigen auch umbringen soll.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 551, Seiten 15-16 Als Cang dann Hitsugaya töten will, meinst Bazz-B, dass Cang von Yhwach bestraft werden wird, dafür dass er sich in diesen kampf eingemischt hat. Cang erwidert Bazz-B, indem er sagt, es seien doch Yhwachs eigene Worte gewesen, dass derjeniger der das Bankai gestohlen hat auch dessen einstigen Besitzer umbringen soll. Zu Begiin der Auseinandersetzungm setzt Cang erstmal den Fukutaichō der 10. Kompanie außder Gefecht, Rangiku Matsumoto. Dies kommenteirt Cang mit den Worten, dass wer zusammen ist im Leben, nun auch gemeinsam sterben soll. Nebenbei erwähnt er noch seine Bezeichnung als Sternritter "I'''" - '''The Iron.Bleach Manga; Kapiel 552, Seite 5 Als Cang Daiguren Hyōrinmaru einsetzt, meint er es sei ein durchaus wundervolles Bankai und erwähnt, dass auch das Bankai einst zusammen mit Hitsugaya lebte. Er meint dann die Ironie sei irgendwie traurig, dass Hitsugaya nun sterben müsste, obwohl sein Bankai weiter leben darf. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 552, Seite 8 Als Hitsugaya die Shin'eiyakupille nimmt, die er von Kisuke Urahara erhielt, fragt Cang was dies nun sei. Als Urahraas Pille Wirkung zeigt, erscheint plötzlich einer von Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Flügeln aus Hitsugayas verspritzem Blut, was Cang schockiert. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 552, Seite 17 Daraufhin überprüft Cang, ob sein Medallion in Ordnung wäre, und meint dies sei der Fall. Dennoch kann er sich nicht erklären warum es den Anschein hat, als würde Daiguren Hyōrinmaru zu Hitsugaya zurückkehren. Nachdem Hitsugayas Bankai nunwieder in seinem Besitz zu sein scheint, meint dieser, dass Daiguren Hyōrinmaru sich wohl nach seinem "zu Hause" sehnte. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 553, Seiten 1-3 Mit dem Glauben, dass Sternritter über das Bankai verfügen können, welches sie raubten, greift Cang Hitsugaya mit Eis an. Cangs Angriff geht aber fehl und leitet sich auf ihn selbst um. Hitsugaya meint dazu, dass man ein Bankai nicht anwenden sollte, wenn man es nicht versteht, sinst wendet es sich gegen den Benutzer. Als Notlösung verwickelt Cang Hitsugaya daraufhin in einen Nahkampf. Cang bemerkt außerdem, dass Hitsugaya immerwieder davon spricht, dass ein Bankai seinen eigenen Willen hat, und meint er solle aufhören so einen Nonsense zu erzählen, da seiner Meinung nach, ein Bankei keinen eigenen Willen hat. Zum Entsetzten von Cang, erlangt Hitsugaya die völlige Kontrolle über Daiguren Hyōrinmaru zurück- ang versucht sein Shé Jìn Zhǎo einzusetzen, doch bevor er überhaupt die Chance dazu hat, befindet er sich plötzlich eingefroren in einem gitanten Kreuz ais Eis mit dem Zeichen von Hyōrinmaru darauf. Hitsugaya entschuldigt sich bei Cang dafür, das er kein Pentagram für dessen Eisgrab erschafen hat. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 553, Seiten 9-17 Hitsugaya bricht nach seinem Kamof vor Erschöpfung zusammen, in der Zwischenzeit aktiviert ang sein Quincy: Vollständig und kann so seinem Eisgefängnis entkommen.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 554, Seite 16 Später sollten jedoch er und BG9 von Jugram Haschwalth hingerichtet werden dafür dass ihren jeweiligen Kampf verloren hatten. Cang Du nutzte jedoch seine Fähigkeit um sich vor dessen Schwert zu schützen, da sich weigerte von jemand anderem als Yhwach persönlich getötet zu werden. Doch unterschätzte Cang Du die Fähgikeiten seines Gegenübers und wurde am Ende doch von diesem getötet.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 559, Seite 17 Ausrüstung Medallion: Cang besitzt ein Medallion, welches genau in ihre Handfläche passt und das Wandenreichinsignum trägt. Wenn es in Benutzung ist, dann kann das Medallion ein sich in der näheren Umgebung befindendes, aktiviertes Bankai stehlen. So konnte Cang Bankai des Taichō der 10. Kompanie Tōshirō Hitsugaya Daiguren Hyōrinmaru stehlen .Bleach Manga; Kapitel 496, Seiten 14-17 Dannach kann der Besitzer des Medallion mit vollen Kräften einsetzen. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 501, seiten 15-17 Da Hollowkräfte jedoch tödlich für Quincy sind, Bleach Manga; Kapitel 552, Seiten 16-17 kehrt ein durch Shin'eiyaku hollowfiziertes Bankai zu seinem Ursprungsbesitzer zurück. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 554, Seite 4 Wenn Cang nicht im Besitz eines Bankai ist kann er sein Quincy: Vollständig aktivieren. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 554, Seite 16 Sanrei-Handschuh: Cang trägt an seiner Hand einen sogenannten Sanrei-Handschuh, welcher ihm erlaubt den Befehl "Quincy: Vollständig" zu aktivieren, aber nur solange sie nicht im Besitz eines gestohlenen Bankai ist. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 554, Seiten 14-16 Stärken & Fähigkeiten Cang Du hat die einmalige Fähigkeit seinen gesamten Körper stahlhart zu machen dass kein Schwert ihn durchschneiden bzw. durchstoßen könnte. Aus diesem Grund hat er auch seinen Beinnammen The Iron erhalten. Große spirituelle Kraft: Cangs spirituelle Kraft ist auf dem gleichen Level wie die eines Taicho der Gotei 13, wenn nicht sogar noch größer. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 499, Seite 5 Nahkampfexperte: Cang ist sehr geschult im Nahkampf und nutzt diese Skills als Ausweg im Kampf gegen Tōshirō Hitsugaya, nachdem dieser sein Bankai wiedererlangte. Mit seinen Kampfkünsten kann er Hitsugayas Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru mit seinen schnellen Tritten zu setzten, und schaft es sogar Hitsugaya in die Luft zu kicken. Bleach Manga; kapitel 553, Seiten 11-12 Reishiabsorbtion: Als ein Quincy, kann Cang Reishi aus der Atmoshäre aufnehmen und es mit seinem eignem Reiraku zu bündeln, um so verschiedene Waffen formen zu können. Quincy Waffen Reishiklauen: Durch ihre Quincyfähigkeiten, kann Cang sowohl Reiraku als auch Reishi konzentrieren, um so ihre Reishiwaffen zu formen. Bevorzugt konzentiert Cang Reishi an seinen Handgelanken, und formt sich Reishiklauen. *'Shé Jìn Zhǎo' (蛇勁爪, mächtige Schlangenklaue): Cang zielt mit seinen Armen auf sein Ziel, plaziert eine Faust über der anderen, sodass seine Handgelenke voneinanderweggerichtet sind, um dann ein Energiestahlenpaar abzufeuern mit seinen Klauen. Zusammen bilden die Energiestrahlen ein Serpentinkopf, der eine Strahl bildet die Augen und den oberen Kiefer, der andere bildet den unteren Kiefer.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 553, Seiten 15-16 Referenzen fr:Cang Du id:Cang Du pl:Cang Du ru:Цан Ду es:Cang Du en:Cang Du Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Quincy Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wandenreich Kategorie:Sternritter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga